


Kiss Me

by often_adamanta



Series: Ask Me Universe [4]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-24
Updated: 2005-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/often_adamanta/pseuds/often_adamanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted at livejournal <a href="http://often-adamanta.livejournal.com/65061.html">here</a>.</p></blockquote>





	Kiss Me

“Hey, Dom, put some music on.” Orlando slid the door shut, cutting off Billy’s voice and any reply Dom would have made.

He stood a moment, just staring at Elijah, who was a mass of anxiety: one hand fiddling with a lighter, balancing on one foot with the other rubbing at his calf, and unsteadily breathing in his second cigarette, if the pall of smoke around him was any indication.

Orlando crossed the porch in a few long steps. He removed the burning cigarette from unresisting fingers and stubbed it out, rescued the lighter and stored it safely in a denim pocket.

“Elijah.” Full lips thinned, but Elijah didn’t turn. “Look at me.”

“Why?” Elijah asked, voice laced with smoke and shards of fear. But he tilted his head up and over, a seductive arc, unconsciously exposing his neck.

Orli’s eyes were dark and unguarded, but Elijah couldn’t name the emotion that flashed inside them. “Do you know why I’m not mad at you, Lij?”

“No,” he answered softly, and he couldn’t think where this was going, couldn’t think, and when had Orlando gotten that close?

“I want you, Elijah. And you kissed me. Nothing else mattered.” Orli was so close that Elijah could feel breaths that started life as words against his lips and his heart stopped as he began to realize what Orlando meant, that Orlando wanted… “Kiss me again.”

The words sparked a fire in his groin, blazing outward until Elijah connected their lips and fed the fire into Orli, trading passion, desire and taste with his tongue. Elijah melted with the heat, his muscles and tendons limp from violent flames and the feel of Orlando. He wondered how he’d ever lived off of tingles, how he’d went through each day without this full body burn roaring through him. Orli’s fingertips seared patterns into his wrists and neck, repeating his desire, and Elijah absorbed the phrases through his very skin.

When they broke apart, both were flushed and red with lust. Their bodies pressed together and Elijah could feel Orlando’s erection against his through denim and the square lighter trapped between their thighs, and the small part of Elijah’s brain that still functioned was vaguely amused that this thing on the porch started with smoke, and the fucking symmetry of it all, and maybe that part wasn’t working too well either.

Elijah licked the corner of Orli’s mouth, reveled in the shaky breaths against his cheek. “Let’s get out of here,” Elijah whispered, and a tremor ran through Orlando.

Orlando claimed Elijah’s wrist and moved, dragging them inside and past Billy and Dom with a quick “Later!” thrown over his shoulder, yelling to be heard over the music.

“You’re leaving?” Dom called out, but neither stopped. Elijah tried to shut the front door, but Orli’s dragging him and, fuck it, Elijah thought as he’s caught against the door of the car and Orli tasted him all over again, tongue deep and hard with promise and it’s all Elijah could do not to whimper.

They climbed into the car and Orli drove off, fingers tight on the wheel as if to keep from reaching out. Elijah rested his head against Orli’s shoulder, relieved that this time it’s not him that’s getting left behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at livejournal [here](http://often-adamanta.livejournal.com/65061.html).


End file.
